


battle-scarred

by degausser



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU as Hell, M/M, Pretty much everyone is in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/degausser/pseuds/degausser
Summary: AU: Yoo Kihyun is a nurse just out of school laden with student loans and overworked as hell. His roommate, Lee Minhyuk, has the amazing idea of getting him to become a medic during an MMA fight and forgets to mention that he'll be looking after the stunning Shin Hoseok.





	battle-scarred

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm the queen of starting things and not finishing them, but I promise I'm already working on chapter two so don't hate me :(

“You’re going to hail me as a genius,” Minhyuk exclaims as he slides into the seat across from him, eyes sparkling way too brightly for eight in the morning. 

Kihyun squints at him over the brim of his coffee cup, black hair mussed and lips pursed. There is an array of breakfast food laid out between them on their tiny kitchen table, whipped up by Kihyun himself. Despite working a 12-hour shift at the hospital, it’s hard to kick off the habit of sharing a homemade breakfast with his closest friend/roommate. 

“What are you going on about?” He asks voice husky from barking out orders in the ER. He’s hoping his next nursing shift isn’t in that department, it gets too chaotic for his liking sometimes, but he knows several of the doctors prefer him. Despite being one of the youngest there, he keeps a calm head under pressure and isn’t scared to get other people’s asses into gear even if they’re his elder. 

Minhyuk shoves some of the omurice into his mouth, his expression melting into elation as his lids slip close involuntarily to savor the flavor. Watching Minhyuk do the most mundane of things is so entertaining solely based on his purity, so Kihyun doesn’t mind the lag in conversation as his friend takes a while to chew and swallow. 

“I found a solution to your money issue!” Minhyuk says, peeking through his silver bangs as he steals a scallion pancake. 

“Why do you sound like an old gangster?” Kihyun grouses, sipping his cup of coffee as a negative feeling swirl in his stomach.

Him and Minhyuk are polar opposites when it comes to their outlooks on the world. Minhyuk always puts a positive twist on the most negative situations, while Kihyun has always been a realist that sometimes teeters on the side of pessimistic. It’s why they bicker constantly, and the rest of their friends had been surprised when they willingly became roommates after their forced cohabitation in college. 

“Ya!” Minhyuk sputters, and Kihyun grunts as a piece of egg tries to escape from his teeth. At least Minhyuk has the decency to look embarrassed and Kihyun delicately chews on some omurice as he waits. “Yoo Kihyun, really – this job is as a medic at a performance.” 

Scrunching up his nose, Kihyun rubs at the dark circles underneath his eyes. He’s barely been making ends meet even with the help of Minhyuk covering half the rent as well as all of the utilities. His parents had abruptly cut off his income upon realizing their son wasn’t going to advance his career into a doctor – they had very rigid visions of gender norms and a nurse was woman’s work in their eyes. 

The past few months had consisted of him working several long haul shifts that his other coworkers traded him, but his paychecks were gobbled up by rent and student loans. There was also a possibility he was developing ulcers from his constant worrying that he was putting Minhyuk out by barely pulling his weight. 

The warmth from Minhyuk’s hand covering his own jolted him from his thoughts, and he almost flinched away from the kindness in those eyes. “Let me know the details,” Kihyun says, deciding that he can’t turn away any more help his friend gives him. He’s been doing it for the past two months and he can tell accepting it now is the right choice from how his friend shines. 

\---

“We were really panicking on what to do, I’m so glad that Minhyuk-ah managed to convince you.” Kihyun listens half-heartedly to Hyun Woo’s deep voice, following him through the back hall of the stadium. The man is huge, not only in height, but also in width. He’s got a quiet steeliness about him and Kihyun can easily see why Minhyuk had been drawn to the other and vice versa. This is only Kihyun’s second time meeting the event venue manager, but he still gets the same positive vibes. He thinks it has something to do with Hyun Woo's warm gaze and patient laugh. 

“Well, when he said you’d be there to guide me – it made me feel more at ease.” His voice is back to normal, soft and with a slight lisp that tends to make people’s eyes crinkle up in a smile. He’s gotten used to people underestimating him because of it and he lets them. 

“Did he tell you what you’re going to be watching out for?” Hyun Woo asks, stopping in front of a door that will no doubt lead them out to the main stage. 

Kihyun pauses when Hyun Woo doesn’t open the door, tucking a pale hand into the pocket of his gray skinny jeans. The day had been freezing so he’d added an oversized cable knit sweater in cream, which had a tendency to fall off his left shoulder, and some red high tops. Since he had known Hyun Woo was only going to lead him through a tour, there wasn’t any need to over dress. 

“No?” He says, swallowing thickly under Hyun Woo’s serious gaze. The other rolls his eyes briefly, muttering about Minhyuk underneath his breath, and yanks the door open without any further explanation. The sticky scent of sweat hits him head on along with the unfamiliar sound of flesh against a softer surface. Kihyun doesn’t hesitate to duck in, and takes quiet steps toward the octagon shaped arena in the center. 

There are two males circling around each other in the middle. One of them has a shock of brilliant crimson for hair. He’s lean with a black t-shirt clinging to the panes of his back from sweat and he’s got strike pads covering most of his face, but Kihyun can see a playfulness in his eyes. 

His eyes dart over to the other male and Kihyun’s whole body is suffused with a flash of heat. Every muscle from his arms to his back to that fucking fabulous six-pack looks like they’ve been carved out of marble. His skin is a medium bronze that has Kihyun’s nails digging into the palm of his hands for a want to run his hands over that flesh. 

Hyun Woo’s hand settles into the center of his back, giving a gentle push into motion, and disappearing as soon as Kihyun’s stumbles toward the stage. As they get closer, he sees the male he’s so taken with swing his head around. When those eyes land on him, the fierceness in his eyes softens to curiosity. Sweat-soaked lavender strands hang over his furrowed brows and Kihyun knows his own cheeks are ruddy under the other’s inspection. 

The other male jumps out of the ring, but Kihyun just stops near the edge of the raised stage and tries to make himself as small as possible. 

“Who is this?” The rowdy red head asks, voice loud and yet not at all unfriendly. “Our esteemed medic? I’m Lee Jooheon, I’m the trainer.” A smile stretches across his lips, revealing straight white teeth and a charming eye smile that causes Kihyun’s mouth to twitch upwards. “I train that monster back there, Shin Hoseok, but you might know him better as Wonho.” 

Kihyun isn’t about to let Jooheon down and say that he actually has no idea about what dramas are currently on TV, much less who is popular in the sporting world. “I’m Yoo Kihyun, I’ll be taking care of any medical issues,” he says, eyes darting over to Hyun Woo when the other snorts in amusement. 

“Stop spending that monster rumor, Jooheon.” Kihyun jumps at the nearness of the voice, and jerks around to look Hoseok in the eye. The other has unintentionally reached out his hand, steadying Kihyun by the hip and is giving the most charming, yet lazy smile. Never in all of his twenty-three years has Kihyun come close to swooning over anyone, but suddenly his knees are feeling weak. “A pleasure to be working with you Kihyun-shi.” 

“For me as well,” Kihyun manages to squeak out, feeling Hoseok’s hand like a brand against his hip. He can feel both Jooheon and Hyun Woo’s eyes on the back of his neck, but he just continues to breathe in the earthy scent that is flowing off Hoseok. “Try not to get hurt too badly,” he jokes weakly. 

“I’m not planning on it,” Hoseok chuckles and finally moves his hand away. “But I won’t mind you taking care of me at all.” The wink is so cheesy, and Kihyun would normally have cringed, but instead, he lets out a tinkling sound that can easily be classified as a giggle. 

He’s so fucked.


End file.
